Penantian Sang Uchiha
by NamuraShicie
Summary: Sekuel From Gadis Impian Seorang Uchiha / "Biar saja. Sasu-jii tampan kok!" / "Welcome to Uchiha Family, Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata"


**Penantian Sang Uchiha**

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Rate:_ _T_

 _Genre: Romance_

Sekuel From Gadis Impian Seorang Uchiha

Happy Reading

Hari ini, para maid di kediaman Hyuga sedang sibuk mendesain ruang belakang agar menjadi tempat pesta yang meriah untuk hari esok.

Pesta 17 tahun Sang Sulung Hyuga.

Hyuga Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata. Kau akan segera berumur 17 tahun. Kenapa malah murung? Lihat Nii-san bahkan menyempatkan pulang untukmu" Ujar Neji, kakak sepupu yang selama ini study di Jerman, sambil mengusap kepala Hinata

Neji adalah kakak sepupu yang Hinata jadikan diary berjalannya, Hinata selalu menceritakan apapun pada Neji. Neji sudah seperti sosok kakak baginya

"Mou, Hinata ingin bertemu Sasu-jii" Ucap Hinata manja

Neji terdiam "Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Sasu-jii masih suka mengirim hadiah hadiah dari Amerika untuk Hinata" Si Sulung mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Jangan jangan kau menyukai om om ya?" Canda Neji dan tertawa

"Biar saja. Sasu-jii tampan kok!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Neji dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya

Seketika Neji terdiam. Mematung

"Hinata" Panggil Neji serius "Umurnya sama seperti Nii-san, 28 tahun"

Hinata mengerucut. Neji bahkan sangat gemas melihat berbagai ekspresi adik sepupu kesayangannya itu

"Hinata yakin, Sasu-jii pasti datang. Sasu-jii sudah berjanji akan datang di ulang tahunku yang ke 17" Ucap Hinata yakin

\--

Sasuke sedang menatap foto seseorang berambut indigo dengan senyum

"Penantianku hampir berakhir Hinata"

 _Flashback On_

 _"Aku ingin menikah"_

 _Ucapan itu sukses membuat semua Uchiha melongo. Menikah? Bukankah kemarin Sasuke mati matian menolak menikah?_

 _"Otouto sudah kubilang kau tinggal memilih cal.." Ucapan sulung Uchiha dipotong Sasuke_

 _"Aku sudah punya calon. Aku ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san segera melamarkannya untukku. Aku tak ingin dia direbut orang lain"_

 _Mikoto berkaca kaca, Akhirnya Sasuke akan menikah_

 _"Tentu saja nak. Akan kami lakukan" Ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap air mata haru diujung matanya. Itachi tersenyum sambil menyuap kembali makanannya_

 _"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Fugaku sambil minum segelas air_

 _"Hyuga Hinata. Putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuga."_

 _Seketika Itachi tersedak makanannya, Fugaku menyemburkan air yang diminumnya, Mikoto dan Izumi menjatuhkan sendoknya_

 _"Sasuke kau gila! Hinata masih berusia 10 tahun!" Tandas Itachi hampir berteriak_

 _"Aku serius" Ujar Sasuke yakin. Suasana meja makan jadi mencekam_

 _"Sasuke, Hinata lebih pantas jadi adikmu" Sang Kepala Keluarga, Fugaku angkat bicara_

 _"Aku tidak mau menikah kalau bukan Hinata"_

 _"Sasu.." Panggil Mikoto_

 _"Hinata atau tidak sama sekali" Tegasnya_

 _Semua terdiam. Suasana haru tadi terganti jadi suasana tegang_

 _Fugaku menarik nafas dalam_

 _"Baiklah, kami akan melamarkan Hinata" Putus Fugaku yang jelas membuat semua mata melebar "7 tahun lagi. Setidaknya tunggu sampai Hinata berusia 17 tahun. Dan kau Sasuke. Uruslah Uchiha cabang Amerika"_

 _"Anata itu terlalu.."_

 _"Akan sulit meyakinkan Hiashi untuk mempercayakan Hinata padamu. Jadi buktikanlah. Buktikan pada Hiashi bahwa selama 7 tahun perasaanmu pada Hinata tak berubah"_

 _"Tapi Tou-san Amerika?!"_

 _"Iya atau tidak ada lamaran pada Hinata"_

 _Flashback Off_

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia berada, Amerika. Tapi yang tak diketahui Para Orangtua adalah fakta bahwa dari 7 tahun lalu Sasuke dan Hinata rutin berkomunikasi lewat telepon

\--

Tokyo, Pukul 19.00

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san, Hanabi-chan. Aku lelah, ingin langsung tidur, jangan ganggu aku ya!" Pamit Hinata seraya naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua

"Setiap hari Sabtu, Nee-chan suka tidur lebih awal ya" Ujar Hanabi

"Mungkin Hinata lelah" Bela Hiashi

"Oh iya Jii-san, Kau tau? Kurasa Hinata menyukai Sasuke"

"Sasuke?" Hikari yang menyahut "Anata, ini sudah 7 tahun"

"Aku tau. Kita lihat hasilnya"

Hiashi mengingat kejadian 7 tahun lalu

 _"Apa kau bilang?! Menikahi Hinata?!! Tak kuizinkan!!!!" Hiashi Murka_

 _Orangtua mana yang tak murka ketika anaknya yang baru berusia 10 tahun, dilamar untuk dijadika istri 7 tahun kemudian?_

 _"Hiashi, aku yakin Sasuke akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk.."_

 _"PUTRIKU MASIH 10 TAHUN, FUGAKU!!!"_

 _"Anata tenanglah" Hikari berusaha menenangkan Hiashi_

 _Hiashi mengatur nafasnya "Putramu. 21 tahun, Fugaku. 21 Tahun! Dia bisa melamar gadis gadis remaja diluaran sana. Bukan Putriku yang masih berusia 10 tahun!!" Bentak Hiashi_

 _"Sasuke ingin Hinata, Hiashi" Jawab Fugaku membuat Hiashi memelototinya_

 _"Aku mengirimnya ke Amerika selama 7 tahun. Dan apabila sekembalinya ia dari sana, dengan perasaan yang masih sama. Kukira waktu 7 tahun sudah cukup untuk menjadi pembuktian" Jelas Fugaku_

 _"7 tahun? Mungkin dia akan menemukan gadis lain disana!"_

 _"Kalaupun Sasuke menemukan gadis lain, masa depan Hinata masih panjang bukan? Aku hanya tak ingin Sasuke kesusahan nantinya. Aku percaya dia akan tetap kembali pada Hinata"_

 _"Baiklah! Kuberi waktu 7 tahun! Tapi di akhir, keputusan ada di Putriku" Putus Hiashi mutlak_

"Tou-san!"

"Tou-san! Hasil apa?" Tanya Neji menyadarkan Hiashi

"Tou-san sudah berjanji. Apabila selama 7 tahun ini. Sasuke serius. Hinata akan Tou-san jodohkan dengan Sasuke"

"APAAAA?!!!!" Pekik Neji dan Hanabi bersamaan

\--

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Hinata segera.menerima panggilan itu dengan senyum sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur

"Moshi moshi Sasu-jii!"

"Hn, kau sudah makan Hinata?"

"Sudah Jii-san!" Jawab Hinata semangat

"Ada yang tau kau menerima telpon dariku?"

"Tidak ada! Seperti biasa, aku izin lebih awal"

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke di ujung sana

"Baik, Jii-san"

"Ada lelaki yang mendekatimu? Mengganggumu? Menggodamu?" Tanya Sasuke posesif

Hinata tersenyum "Tidak ada"

"Kau masih menepati janjimu kan, Hinata? Menungguku?" Goda Sasuke dan terkekeh

Oh. Sasuke.

Mungkin kau akan bahagia melihat rona merah menghinggapi pipi gadis manis ini

"Jii-san akan datang kan? Ke ulangtahunku?"

"Tentu, bukankah 7 tahun lalu aku sudah berjanji padamu? Akan kubawakan hadiah spesial. Dan kau masih ingat janjimu bukan?"

"Ya. Aku- aku akan berhenti memanggil Sasu-jii dengan sebutan Jii-san"

"Menjadi apa Hinata?" Sasuke menyeringai

"Hmm.. Sasuke-...nii?" Jawab Hinata pelan

"Dulu kau bilang kalau umurmu sudah 17 tahun, kau akan memanggilku dengan surfiks -kun"

"Aishh, Sudahlah Jii-san aku mengantuk" Ujar Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Baiklah, aku berangkat besok pagi penerbangan pukul 3. Acaranya kan sore, Ne Oyasumi," jeda "Hime" Lirihnya

Deg Deg Deg

Jantung Hinata terasa berdegup sangat cepat. Sasuke memanggilnya ... Hime kan?

"Hm! Oyasumi Sasuke," Hinata menggigit jarinya "kun"

Panggilan pun diakhiri Hinata

Sementara Sasuke di ujung dunia sana, terdiam, mencerna kejadian tadi, lantas senyumnya terkembang

Penantiannya benar benar usai sebentar lagi bukan?

\--

Pesta Ulang Tahun pun dimulai pukul 5 Sore, Hinata benar benar tampak manis dalam gaunnya, namun ekspresinya belum tenang.

Dimana Sasuke?

"Kau terlihat gelisah, sayang?" Sapa Mikoto pada Hinata, diam diam ia kagum pada penampilan Hinata, pantas saja putranya begitu menginginkan Hinata. Gadis ini manis sekali.

"Tidak Baa-san" Jawab Hinata ramah

"Kau tau Hinata? Kau imut sekali, kau lebih pantas jadi anak SMP"

"Tidak, Kaa-san" Intrupsi suara berat yang maskulin, begitu menoleh. Mata Hinata dan Mikoto membesar. Di depan mereka berdiri dengan gagah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Panggil Mikoto, Sasuke memeluk Mikoto sekilas lantas menatap Hinata

"Aku sudah menunggu 7 tahun, dan ia harus kembali SMP?"

"Sasu-jii!!!" Hinata segera memeluk Sasuke

Sasuke terkekeh pelan "Kau sudah bertambah tinggi Hinata"

"Tentu, aku sudah 17 tahun, Jii-san!"

"Jii-san?" Ulang Sasuke

"Hmm, Nii-san.." Panggil Hinata mengulang, mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian di sana

"Hime. Ucap yang benar"

"Sa- Sasuke- kun"

"Gotcha! Hey, Hinata. Aku masih tampan seperti dulu bukan?" Hinata memukul pelan Sasuke yang terkekeh " Sebab kau masih secantik yang kuingat, Hinata"

Bukan hanya Hinata, semua yang mendengarnya pun tersipu malu

Mendengar keributan, tak lama Fugaku beserta Hiashi dan Hikari datang. Cukup kaget mendapatu ada Sasuke disamping Hinata yang merona

"Tou-san" Sapa Sasuke, Ditujukan pada Fugaku dan Hiashi "Aku menepati janjiku"

Fugaku tersenyum. Hiashi menghela nafas

"Hinata dengarkan Tou-san. Apa Sasuke baik?"

Hinata mengangguk "Sangat Baik"

"Baiklah, Hinata lulus SMA nanti kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke" Putus Hiashi

Semua tamu undangan berteriak kaget, begitu pula Hinata

Ia tidak keberatan menikah dengan Sasuke. Karna, yaaah.. hmmm.. Karna Hinata menyukai Sasuke, tapi menikah setelah lulus SMA? Setahun lagi?!

Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata

"Welcome to Uchiha Family. Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata"

Well, kau masih sanggup menunggu setahun lagi bukan, Sasuke?

Owari

Buat reader semua yang mengharapkan sekuel dari Gadis Impian Seorang Uchiha, semoga sekuelnya memuaskan yaaa..

Arigatou~ Buat yang udah nyempetin baca fanfic ini, hmm kalo bisa sih sekalian reviewnya. Hihi

Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya~


End file.
